


Epic Bang Session

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Bromance, Come Swallowing, Dark Comedy, Deep kissing, Epic Bromance, Face-Fucking, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Surfer sex, Teen Angst, Teen kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, blowjob, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: What happens when Skinner and Bucket hide out by the lifeguard tower for some alone time? And who is watching?





	Epic Bang Session

It was another sunset at the beach in the town of _Pacific Bluffs_ , after surfing. The crowds were dispersing and Bucket and Skinner found themselves alone by the lifeguard tower, shaking the sand and salt from their hair and out of their shorts.

"Hey Bucket! it's getting pretty late maybe we should head back and get some tacos or something." Skinner the thin lanky blonde said, as he rubbed his hands down his bare tan chest, removing some sand that clung to him like a needy mistress trying to claim her estate.

"Yeah sounds good! Give me like a sec, I've got all this sand stuck in my crack. Don't stare but I need to pull my shorts down, and shake out some of this I'm not trying to make a pearl down there hahaha! Be on the lookout!" The tanned skinned Bucket says, while brushing sand out of his butt-crack.

"Ummm, dude it's pretty dead out here. I think I'll do the same."

The two boys now almost naked in front of each other, notice one another's cocks and tight butt-holes. Skinner couldn't believe Bucket was packing an impressive 7 inches and it still wasn't fully erect, only slightly chubbed.

Bucket watched, as dimwitted Skinner, almost got too much pleasure from brushing his fingers across his slit. Bucket felt for a while that Skinner thought of him more than 'just a friend' and that this was a perfect opportunity to break the ice in the lingering heat of a Pacific Bluffs' sunset.

"So Skinner, looks like you've been toning up there." Bucket said as Skinner took a wiz by the tower."oh yeah! Thanks, but dude why you keep staring at my bits and pieces?" Skinner said as he shook empty his 6 inch uncut-cock like a _swisher_ wrapper filled with _grape blunt guts_.

"Ummm, nice cock dude. Nice lips too." Bucket purred as he grabbed Skinner and brought him in for a kiss. " _Dude_ what are you doing? This like a joke or _sumthin_ '?" Skinner hissed as their lips barely touched.

"Come on Skinner! Just a little kiss, no one has to know. I think you might just like it." Bucket said as he reached down and grabbed Skinner by his half-erect member and started stroking it gently. "OK! one quick kiss. But we have to keep this between us, alright!" 

"Bucket, slides his lusty tongue deep into Skinner's hesitant mouth, with the slight sound of clicking teeth breaking through the sound of seagulls and crashing waves, as Bucket's finger grazed against Skinner's nipple causing him to flinch. 

"Not bad dude, but come on, quit tugging on my junk an playing with the nips. Don't start something you can't finish." Skinner says as he swipes Bucket's fingers away from his now erect cock.

"No problem, let's do this!" Bucket said excitedly as he got down on his knees with the taste from Skinner's sugary _code red Mtn Dew_ and _Nacho Doritos_ on his tongue. 

Bucket began sucking on the throbbing un-cut cock cleaning the juices from around the swollen head as he pushed back the skin as he jacked and sucked it. Skinner couldn't believe how great his best bro's mouth felt. But he still panned his eyes around the beach, just in case there was any 'looky-loos' "hurry up dude I don't want this getting around town and all." Skinner said out of breath as he felt Bucket inserting his fingers into his tight hole.

"Dude! Not cool! Why are you doing that? Just suck me off! I'm not sure I'm down with what else you've got planned." 

Bucket kept sucking and probing without a word, only moans and vulgar popping sounds could be heard as his dick playfully slipped in then out of Bucket's cock-hungry mouth.

"God dude I think I'm gunna!" Skinner said as he pushed himself down onto Bucket's spit soaked fingers loosening him up.

Just then, Bucket tasted the hot load of slippery cum fill his mouth in 5 salty and bitter tasting spurts. Bucket kept the blonde surfer in his cum filled mouth, swallowing with every passionate bob of his dark haired head and spiral of his lusty tongue. Bucket couldn't believe in his wildest dreams he'd be devouring his best buddy on a day like this. Even the waves were good.

"Dude, that feels fucking awesome! Hold up. Let me do you next." Skinner pants, as he pulls his tan brunette friend's warm wet curious mouth, off his twitching now sensitive cock. Seeing Bucket like this at his feet was magical - and he wanted to ride this bad boy to the end - even if it meant they would crash and their friendship drown beneath the waves of what some around town would call 'forbidden passion'.

"No! I wanna get off another way! Dude get on all fours. I wanna ride that sweet ass of yours. You don't think I was fingering you for nothing, _do ya_?" Bucket said as he started to rub spit on his dick. Imagining how epic it was going to feel riding his best friend's small, tight and toned ass.

Skinner was hesitant, he didn't want to be the 'chick' in the situation, but he did it, and bit his bottom lip as he felt Bucket's dick press against his virgin hole. Bucket enters his friend's silky warm entrance and begins fucking him slowly, it's a bit tight but Bucket wants to go all in. 

"Be gentle dude! Please! Uhhhh!" Skinner says as Bucket breaks past his virgin wall and into the _undiscovered country_. 

"See, it ain't that bad! You like that huh?" Bucket moans out, as he prods at Skinner's prostate, introducing new alien sensations unexplored - till now. 

"Fuck yeah! Damn you got a nice dick! Fuck!" Skinner screamed out, With each thrust, taking their bromance to a higher level - and emotions to a deeper more dangerous depth.

Bucket likes what he hears and that causes him to pull Skinner's long wavy sun-bleach hair back like a bitch, and start ramming him harder causing Skinner to yelp. Little did they know that would _Aloe_ was just around the corner watching the whole thing enviously, while stroking himself.

"Hey girls, looks like I caught you in the act." Aloe says with a devious smirk.

"OH hey Aloe, it isn't what you think. Right Bucket?" Skinner moans as he's still getting fucked hard by Bucket's cock. 

"Hehehe! Not what I think. What I think Skinner, is that you need some nice cock between those pretty lips of yours." Aloe says as he shimmy's down towards Skinner's mouth like he's at a _limbo_ stick. Elated he's about to violate the beautiful mouth of the blonde Adonis of his wet dreams.

"Dicking him pretty good there Bucket. You fuck while the bitch sucks." Aloe commands, as he teases Skinner's mouth with his throbbing 10 inch cock surrounded by a light blonde bush.

"Just stick it in dude! Quit playing." Skinner says as he grabs Aloe's ocean salted dick and starts sucking after hesitantly studying the dick-slit leaking pre as it throbs. "You're a hungry little surf-whore ain't ya?" Aloe growls, as he starts to face-fuck Skinner while shirtless and flexing his muscles, revealing his musky, lightly haired armpits. 

Bucket just gets more turned on by this, and feels himself near completion with every deep thrust, and the feeling of Skinner's silky walls grip around him with every jab into his prostate. All while he 'eye-rapes' Aloe in his mind.

Aloe pulls out of Skinner's mouth and begins putting his fuzzy sack in his face for him to lick as he jacks himself. Skinner couldn't believe he was acting like his _ball-washer_ but he didn't mind he kinda liked it. Aloe's cock and sack tasted like the salty Pacific and sunshine two of his favorite things.

"Alright dude here it comes! Say cheese!" Aloe pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Skinner getting fucked by Bucket and him jizzing thick white ropes into Skinner's slutty mouth and onto his glistening red tongue. 

"Haha! Just wait till I show this to the guys at _taco taco taco_."

"Dude! You wouldn't!" Skinner says as he swallowed the last of Aloe's potent load.

"Shut up Skinner! I think your buddy's almost done! Just let's call this _insurance_ for next time. And I'm sure there will be a next one cum-slut."

Bucket couldn't hold it back anymore. With one last hard ram he came inside Skinner flooding his guts with a massive load.

"Damn Aloe! I don't blame you... we can do this again anytime you want. right Skinner?" Bucket groans as he rest his pulsing cock inside Skinner and gently sliding his fingertips down Skinner's tan sweaty back and running his fingers through his salted blonde locks.

"Sure dude. Whatever." Skinner pants out feeling a slight sting as Bucket pulls out of him, exhausted from the fuck-session.

"Then it's a deal. Come on dorks get your shorts on and let's get some grub... I'm starving!" Aloe says as he pulls up his shorts and slings his shirt over his muscular ripped back.

Bucket then pulls up Skinner to his needy lips, and then give each other one long passionate deep kiss. To which Aloe chimed in. "Hey love birds share the wealth!" 

"No Aloe, these kisses are just for _me_." Bucket replied as he gave Skinner a gentle caress down his flushed red cheek then giving him one last peck on the mouth marking him as his own.

Bucket and Skinner just had an epic _fuckventure_... but as they pulled their shorts up and put on their shirts. Skinner had one last thing to say.

"Dude, I don't know. It feels kinda narley walking around with your jizz starting to drip out my backside and down my thigh."

"Don't worry dude... you'll get used to it. I don't think you're as bothered as you seem. It'll be okay." Bucket said while patting Skinner on the butt as they followed Aloe down the beach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
